


Past Hearts

by IntoBeyondDarkness



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Character Death, Enemies, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, On the Run, Past Relationship(s), Teamwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoBeyondDarkness/pseuds/IntoBeyondDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were two and a half enemies, until their past made them someone else's...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Hearts

" _Mr._ Søpapegøje _, do you know why it is you are here?"_

He blinked, and looked around. The room was a bit too dark for his gold eyes to adjust to the dimness of the atmosphere. What was it with Danish security and the dramatic effect? They also liked to act scary, all tough and threatening. Which they actually  _were_ , but eh what are you going to do about it? There was no changing the Denmark democracy…

The suited man glared at him, stomping forward and towering over him, exasperated. "Well?!"

He blinked again. "Uh, well what?"

"Do you know why you are here?!"

"Oh, that. Well no, not really. I do not know why I am in this dark and menacing room with you…"

"You precisely opened fire on a squad of unarmed Danish security personnel…" The man stated blatantly.

"…Was I not supposed to do that?"

"I was among those in the squad when you have shot!"

"It was an accident, officer, I swear…" His sly Danish accent failed him at this point and it came out as a nervous chuckle. "I did not mean to shoot at you…"

"Really," The man said, flipping open a piece of paper and squinting to read it. He didn't know how the man was able to see anything, there was barely any light in this room he woke up in. The uniformed officer continued, looking down at the paper in his hand. "Because it is on this incident report, it has you, blasting about, laughing and shouting, and I quote you... _'Ha ha ha! I blast all of you, so much! Ha ha…ha!_ '" The man stopped reading. "Would you care to explain that?"

"Heh…well…that could have been anybody…" The small animal rubbed the back of his feathered neck, eyes darting back and forth. "Anybody that wasn't  _me_  that is…"

"What about  _this_?"

He watched as photos were slapped down hard on the table in front of him, and he blinked, throat getting suddenly very dry as he glanced over each photo. Each one of the three were of him, laughing, and firing down on some fleeing Danish security agents. He coughed awkwardly and shrunk back into his seat. He was silent for the longest, feeling the man's intense gaze on him, but he didn't look up, until he played his luck. "…Those are doctored I can assure you…"

" **ENOUGH!** " The man yelled at him and banged a fist down powerfully on the metal table. Enough so that the sound echoed throughout the room and he cringed at it. "It was you! And we know who you are Mr. Søpapegøje! Even before this little incident last week, we have kept top secret files on you! Although they are of less importance than the ones kept in the very top of the Danish embassy…"

He pouted at that. Why is it that that penguin got all the good stuff?

The officer gladly went on, pleased that he had struck a nerve. "Do you not remember the tragedy in  _Copenhagen_? That day has gone down in history, and it is a day that will live on! But you…!" The man had begun pacing irritably in front of him. "Sadly, will not live to see another. You  _dare_  fire at my men? And you think you shall live to tell the tale? PAH! You have not yet seen consequence before this day!"

The bird sighed through his bright colored beak. "You are right…" He looked down, faking guilt. Then he looked up, and started rolling his wounded shoulder that wore clean white bandages. It was taken care of nicely. One would not have been able to tell there was even a bullet in it before. "But you did manage to get a shot at me, and I wasn't able to get a single shot in at  _any_ of you…So…doesn't it work itself out?" Hans asked hopefully. "Can I not go home now Mr. chief and head of Danish police?"

"NO!" The chief shouted over him. "You do not even know what it is you are dealing with!"

"You are right." Hans nodded. "I sorry for shooting at your squad, it was very bad of Hans! Now can I please go back to Hoboken?"

"You…you aren't going anywhere…"

"Uh…what is it you are pulling out behind your back…?" Hans saw it in the full moonlight and jumped up from the table with a large clatter, desperately backing away. "No, no! I said I was sorry! Please! …I swear I'll leave! I-! …I'm not even supposed to be here in Denmark!" Nothing was working. "It…! It was Skipper! You have files on him too don't you?!"

The man nodded behind the cocked gun.

"Look at his files! Everything was _his_  fault! I'll help you get rid of him!" The puffin promised, and as much as his whole body was shaking, the weapon aimed between his eyes stayed still. His heart beat faster and faster in his feathered chest, he sweat dropped and he felt the hammering in his ribcage on the verge of exploding. "He's my old pal! We were friends once! If you kill me, he'll just investigate it and then your whole organization will be exposed! He is stubborn and he'll lead his whole team to you! He'll stop at nothing to find out what's happened to me!" The sad part was, Hans didn't know whether he was just lying to this man, or to himself as well… "You don't know what you're doing! He'll come here first definitely! His team right behind him!"

"Let them come…I've seen them, quivering dainties, they are easily handled…and as for Skipper, well, I'll tell him you said  _hello_."

"DON'T-!"

And the gun went off.

**Author's Note:**

> Vocabulary~
> 
> Søpapegøje = Puffin 
> 
> (Danish)


End file.
